


inherit the earth

by peterparkser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blood and Injury, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester Gets a Hug, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Depressed Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Screenplay/Script Format, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Supportive Jack Kline, Supportive Sam Winchester, Temporary Character Death, jack likes sugary things for breakfast and sam and dean have no spine when it comes to him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterparkser/pseuds/peterparkser
Summary: after cas dies, dean spirals. sam won't lose him too.
Relationships: Amara & Chuck Shurley, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Jack Kline, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Castiel, Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester, sam winchester & jack kline & dean winchester
Comments: 43
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have a gcse in film and a give em hell attitude so im rewriting the end. this isn't finished, but i promise you, it will be. this story means too much to me, these characters mean too much to me, for me to leave it as it is. please give feedback and kudos, i'd love to hear what you have to say. thank you for reading! i hope my ending is more satisfying than Dabbs. also im sorry if the formatting is weird. also also, there are a few canon divergences in here - one being that apocalypse world charlie didnt exist - Dean

INT. DUNGEON. NIGHT.

The sounds of RAGGED BREATHING cut with HOARSE SOBS over a black screen. 

CASTIEL (V.O.)

I love you. 

INT. DUNGEON. EARLY MORNING. 

SMASH CUT to DEAN, sat against the wall of the dungeon. His phone lays shattered on the opposite side of the room. He stares blankly at the spot where Cas disappeared. FOOTSTEPS rapidly approach. Dean doesn't react. 

SAM (O.S)

Dean! Dean, where are you?! 

JACK (O.S) 

Dad! 

The door flies open and SAM comes barrelling in, gun drawn. JACK follows close behind. Sam lowers his gun and drops to his knees in front of Dean. 

SAM

Dean? Dean! 

Dean looks at Sam, but doesn't seem to see him. His eyes are glassy, tear tracks long since dried down his face.

JACK

(in a small voice)

Dean... where's Cas?

That snaps Dean out of it. He reaches out to Sam and Sam pulls him into his chest. 

DEAN 

(hoarsely)

He- he's gone. It took him. 

SAM

What? Dean, what happened?

JACK

The Empty. 

Dean looks at Jack,  _ really _ looks at him, and then nods. He pulls away from Sam and reaches his arms out to Jack, who falls into them. 

JACK 

I- Dean, I-I'm so sorry. 

DEAN

It's okay, kiddo. It's okay. S'not your fault. 

  
  


Jack tucks his head under Deans chin and sobs. Sam wipes tears from his eyes. And Dean stares blankly at the black spot on the floor. 

SAM 

Dean... everyone's gone. 

DEAN

What do you mean?

SAM

I mean everyone's just  _ gone _ . Bobby, Charlie, Ei- 

  
  


Sam's voice fails him. He takes a shuddering breath. 

SAM (cont)

I think we're the only ones left. 

Dean closes his eyes and inhales deeply through his nose. Exhales. 

SAM 

We got work to do. 

Dean shakes his head. 

INT. LIBRARY. DAY.

Sam and Jack sit at the table in the library, books strewn around them. Sam has a half empty mug of coffee. Jack has chocolate milk. On the other table, lies several guns and knives. All Dean's. 

JACK 

Why did you take all Dean's stuff?

Sam sighs heavily, sets down his book. He looks at Jack sympathetically; Jack has seen things no three year old should, but in this moment Sam looks at him and sees a child. Their child. 

SAM

Dean, he... You've seen him after he's lost Cas before. But you didn't see everything. When you were born, he was-

JACK

Angry. 

SAM

Yes, he was. But he was hurting, too. 

JACK

That... that was my fault. 

SAM

No! Jack, no. You know Dean doesn't blame you for that. You know he feels terrible for how he treated you. He loves you, Jack. We all do. So much. 

Jack smiles tearfully. 

SAM 

Anyway, last time we lost Cas, Dean just shut down. I've seen him lose people but this was- I'd never seen him like that. Not even when we lost Charlie. 

JACK

The redhead girl? In the photo frame on Dean's wall?

SAM

Yeah. She was like a little sister to us. When she died, Dean was just... angry. Of course, he was being affected by The Mark of Cain, but... with Cas he gave up. He stopped trying as hard to defend himself on hunts. He barely ate. He- 

  
  


Sam clears his throat around the lump forming at the memory.

SAM (cont)

He tried to kill himself, Jack. Damn near did it too, but Billie had other plans. That's why I took his guns. I can't lose him too. 

JACK

He... he loves him, doesn't he?

  
  


SAM

Yeah, I think he does. 

Jack nods understandingly. They both go back to their books. 

  
  


INT. CAS' BEDROOM. DAY.

Dean sits on Cas' bed, a bottle of whiskey hanging from his hands. The only light in the room comes from the lamp on the bedside table. Cas must have left it on. It bathes the room in a warm, yellow-ish glow. The beginnings of bruises span the knuckles of his right hand, dried blood from the small scrapes and the still oozing split adding to the canvas of red. Dean takes a deep breath. Another. He wipes his eyes furiously on the sleeve of his jacket. 

DEAN

Cas... I... 

The bottle falls to the floor with a dull carpeted thud. Dean buries his face in his hands.

DEAN (cont) 

I can't do this without you, Cas. I can't. I won't. Cas, I l- 

Dean's breath shudders. 

DEAN (cont)

I love you, too, Cas. Of  _ course  _ I love you.

He whispers it to the dark like it's a secret, like it's not written all over his face whenever he looks at the angel. 

DEAN (cont)

I know I- I'm pretty fucking shitty at showing it, Cas, but fuck, I love you. So much. I think I have since purgatory. Or maybe since that night at- at Chuck's house. When you said we were making it up as we went along. And it scares the hell out of me. I've only ever loved two guys before you. And they both turned out- well. I had to kill one of them. And the other.. I had to leave him. To look out for Sammy. But Sammy... he doesn't need me anymore. He hasn't needed me for a long time. He'll get everyone back. I'll do what I can to help. And we'll kll Chuck, Cas. I swear we will. But after that... I'm done. Billie said she'd throw me in The Empty next time I died. So I'll see you soon. 

Silence envelopes Dean as he holds his breath like he's waiting for something. After a few seconds, he deflates. He picks the bottle up off the floor and unscrews the cap, takes a large gulp. He stands, wobbles on his feet. 

INT. LIBRARY. DAY. 

Sam and Jack still sit at the table. The coffee has gone cold, and Jack's chocolate milk sits untouched. Dean appears in the doorway, still holding the bottle at his side. Sam stands, walks towards him. Puts his hand out towards Dean's shoulder. Dean flinches away.

DEAN

(slurring)

What can I do? 

SAM

You can go to bed. You haven't slept since... Well, I don't know when. 

DEAN

But I want to-

SAM

You can't help when you're like this, Dee. 

Sam takes Deans arm, gently steers him towards his room. He looks back at Jack to see him wiping away tears. Dean staggers on the step; Sam catches him underneath his elbow. 

SAM

Oh, Dean…

Sam takes Dean's hand, pulls his arm over his shoulder, and walks him to his room. 

  
  


INT. DEANS ROOM. DAY.

As Sam walks in the door, a patch of red on the brick wall catches his eye - Sam sits Dean down roughly on the bed and grabs his hand, turning it over. He winces as he sees the split in his knuckles. Dean pulls his hand away.

DEAN

'M fine, S'mmy... 

SAM

No, Dean! You're not fine. Stop fucking pretending you're fine. Now let me look at your hand. 

Dean huffs, and holds his hand out again. Sam takes it, gently this time. Inspects it for a few seconds. 

SAM

Doesn't look like it needs stitches, but it does need to be cleaned and bandaged. Do you have a first aid kit in here?

Dean shakes his head. 

SAM

Okay, uh... Look, Dean, I don't wanna leave you alone right now, okay? So I'm gonna call Jack and get him to bring the kit we keep in the war room. 

Sam pulls his phone out of his pocket, hits Jack's speed dial. 

JACK (over phone)

Sam? Is Dean okay? 

SAM

Yeah, Jack, he's fine. He just hurt his hand. I need you to bring the first aid kit to his room, okay?

JACK

Okay. 

SAM

And maybe a glass of water?

JACK

On it!

Sam hangs up the phone and looks back at Dean. Dean stares at his shoulder, at the bloody handprint on his jacket. Sam remembers the handprint branded into Dean's skin all those years ago. Sam opens his mouth to say something, but finds he can't. So he reaches out and squeezes Dean's uninjured hand. Jack enters the room carrying a small box containing peroxide and gauze, and a glass of water. Sam takes it from him, giving him a small smile. 

SAM

Thanks, Jack. 

JACK

Dean... 

Jack sits down on the bed next to Dean and rests his head on his shoulder. Sam pours some peroxide onto a gauze pad and gently dabs it on the split on Dean's knuckle. Dean lets out a short yelp of pain. 

SAM

It's okay, Dean, I'm almost done. 

DEAN

S-Sammy... He... He told me he…

JACK

He loved you?

DEAN

Yeah. And I didn't- I couldn't- and he thought I didn't. Love him, I mean. 

SAM

We'll get him back, Dean. We always get him back. 

DEAN

Not this time, Sammy. 

Sam tightly wraps the gauze, squeezes Dean's hand. Looks into his eyes fiercely.

SAM

Yes, we will. We're gonna get everyone back. Me and Jack are researching. I'm going to dig up the Book of The Damned. And you are going to sleep. 

JACK

Actually, I think I want to stay here... I-I'm getting tired, too. 

Jack gives Sam a look, pleading with his eyes. _ Please, _ he thinks.  _ I don't want him to be alone. I can't lose two parents _ . Sam seems to understand; his expression softens and he nods. Dean laughs weakly, ruffles Jack's hair with his bandaged up hand. 

DEAN

Okay, kid. Let's get some sleep. 

UNKNOWN. THE EMPTY. TIME DOESNT EXIST HERE IDK WHAT TO PUT IN THIS SLUGLINE LMAO

EXTREME CLOSE UP of a man's eyes. They're closed, relaxed. Suddenly, his eyebrows furrow. 

DEAN (V.O)

Of  _ course  _ I love you.

The man's eyes shoot open, bright blue. CASTIEL sits bolt upright, chest heaving. 

CASTIEL

Dean. 

INT. BUNKER STAIRWELL. AFTERNOON.

Sam sits alone on the stairs. He holds his phone in his hands, staring at his lockscreen. A photo of EILEEN, laughing. Sam breaks down. 

INT. CHURCH. NIGHT.

CHUCK sits in the pews, looking up at the cross. AMARA appears next to him, anger painting her face. She wears a pink dressing gown, her hair up in a bun. She holds a martini glass in her hand.

AMARA

What have you done, Chuck?

CHUCK

I've ended the story. 

AMARA

The  _ story _ ? All those people...

CHUCK

I'm sorry, who wanted to end the world a few years back?

AMARA

I changed my mind. I like it here. And I learned better. And you disintegrated my boyfriend.

CHUCK

Oh, moved on from Dean, have you? Anyways, you can just come to the new world, with me. 

AMARA

No, Chuck. No more. I'm not doing this. You can't keep destroying worlds because your characters don't act the way you want them to. They deserve better than this. 

CHUCK 

And what are you planning to do about it, sister?

AMARA

You'll see.

Amara disappears.

UNKOWN. THE EMPTY. NEVER AND ALSO ALWAYS IDFK???????

Castiel runs. He doesn't know if he's getting anywhere, but he runs towards Dean's voice. 

DEAN (V.O)

...But Sammy... he doesn't need me anymore...

CASTIEL

Yes, he does! Jack needs you too! 

DEAN (V.O)

..I'm done...

CASTIEL

No! Dean!

DEAN (V.O)

...I'll see you soon...

CASTIEL

(screaming)

NO!

Castiel trips over nothing, landing on his hands and knees.

CASTIEL

Dean...

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cas annoyed the empty into letting him go once, so he should be able to do it again, right?

INT. BUNKER KITCHEN. MORNING.

Sam leans against the counter, drinking a cup of coffee and scrolling through his phone. No new social media posts since last night. Jack enters, closely followed by Dean, who looks, simply put - like shit. 

SAM

Hey. How are you feeling?

DEAN

How do you think I’m feeling?

SAM

Point taken. I’ll just grab Jack some cereal and then I’ll make you a bacon sandwich, okay?

DEAN

I can do it myself, Sam.

SAM

I know. But I want to do it for you. Besides, how many times did you make me breakfast when I was a kid, right? 

  
  


Dean tries to smile but it comes off as more of a grimace. He sits at the kitchen table, Jack beside him. Jack clearly isn’t letting Dean out of his sight. 

SAM

Hey, Jack. Cap’n Crunch or Lucky Charms?

DEAN

Cas said he’s only supposed to have those on weekends. 

SAM

Well when Cas comes back, we just won’t tell him. Jack?

JACK

Lucky Charms. 

SAM

Good choice. 

Sam pours the cereal as he talks. 

SAM (cont)

So, uh… what’s the plan? Do we get Cas back first, or do we deal with Chuck?

DEAN

You can do whatever you want, Sammy. I’m killing Chuck.

SAM

But-

DEAN

There’s no saving Cas, okay?! He- you weren’t there, Sammy. He’s gone.

SAM

He’s come back from the Empty before.

DEAN

Not this time, Sammy. He made a deal. It’s not letting go of him. 

SAM

But-

DEAN

(yelling)

Dammit, Sam, would you just leave it! Because I can’t- I won’t get my hopes up just for it to not work. I can’t do that.

JACK

Dean…

DEAN

I’m not hungry. 

Dean stands and storms out of the kitchen. Jack stands to follow him but Sam shakes his head.

SAM

It’s better to leave him alone when he’s like this. 

JACK

But… what you said yesterday, about…

SAM

The guns? I’ve hidden everything, Jack. Don’t worry. I’m not gonna let anything happen to him, whether he likes it or not. 

JACK

Okay… well how are you doing, Sam?

SAM

Me?

JACK

I know you lost Eileen. She meant a lot to you.

SAM

Yeah, she did… she does. We’re bringing her back, Jack. We can’t start thinking in the past tense. And Dean’s wrong, we will get Cas back. Death’s never stopped them before. 

JACK

It just all seems… so hopeless.

SAM

I know. But we need to be strong. For Cas, for Eileen. For Dean. He needs us. 

Sam places a bowl in front of Jack.

SAM

Cas can never know about this. I’ve seen him pissed off and I do  _ not  _ wanna be on the receiving end. 

JACK

Thanks, Dad. 

  
  


INT. DEAN’S BEDROOM. MORNING. 

Amara sits perched on the end of Dean’s bed. She glances around the room, wrinkles her nose at the empty bottles on the shelves. She hears a door slamming and looks up to see the door to the room opening. Dean stops like a deer in headlights when he sees her. 

AMARA

Dean.

DEAN

What the hell are you doing here?

AMARA

It’s nice to see you too. We need to talk. You, me, and Sam. 

DEAN 

What about? 

AMARA

How to stop my brother. 

DEAN

We can talk alone. 

Dean closes the door. 

EXT. PATH. DAY.

Sam, wearing his running gear, jogs down the path he runs every day. He stops at the tree Eileen had appeared next to. Takes out his earphones. 

SAM 

I swear I’m getting you back, Eileen. 

He pauses for a moment. A small, sad smile appears on his face. 

SAM

(signing)

I love you. 

He puts his earphones back in and continues running. 

  
  


INT. STORE ROOM. DAY.

Jack rifles through boxes impatiently, pulling stuff out and then throwing it to the floor. 

JACK

Come on… Where is it…?

In the distance, the sound of the bunker door CLOSING. Footsteps coming down the stairs and then -

SAM (O.S)

Jack? JACK!

JACK

In here! 

Sam enters, out of breath. 

SAM

Jack, what are you doing in here? I thought you would be in the library and then you weren’t and I-

JACK

Oh. I’m okay. I didn’t mean to worry you, I’m sorry. I’m just looking for African Dream Root.

SAM

African Dream Root? Why?

He narrows his eyes suspiciously.

SAM

If you’re planning on doing what I think…

JACK

Well- if Cas is in The Empty, he’s asleep, right? So maybe he’s dreaming. Maybe I can talk to him, make a plan. 

Sam shakes his head, crossing his arms.

SAM

Uh-uh. Absolutely not.

JACK

But-

SAM

Jack, you’re the one The Empty wanted in the first place. Cas made that deal to keep you safe. If we got him back but something happened to you, he’d never forgive us. I’d never forgive myself. So it’s not happening. 

Sam reaches a box on the top shelf. 

SAM

I’ll go. 

UNKNOWN. THE EMPTY. I’M NOT EVEN GONNA BOTHER WITH TIME MARKERS ANYMORE.

Castiel walks for what surely must be miles. Vast nothingness closes in on him from every direction. He screams in frustration. 

CASTIEL

Come on! Where are you?!

Castiel turns sharply. There, in front of him, is Dean. But it isn’t. The smile he wears is too wide, the light in the eyes foreign and  _ wrong.  _

CASTIEL

About time.

THE EMPTY

I should’ve known. I should’ve  _ known  _ you would still be a thorn in my side. What, you think I’ll just let you go this time? 

CASTIEL

Something like that, yes. 

THE EMPTY 

Hmmm, no. I won my prize fair and square. You’re mine,  _ Cas.  _ Forever. 

CASTIEL

I’m sure I can persuade you otherwise. 

THE EMPTY

Oh? How so? 

CASTIEL

Like this. IS THIS THE REAL LIFE-

THE EMPTY

What- what are you doing?

CASTIEL

IS THIS JUST FANTASY 

THE EMPTY

Stop! 

CASTIEL

CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE 

THE EMPTY

STOP!

CASTIEL

NO ESCAPE FROM-

The Empty slams its fist into Castiel’s cheek. Castiel falls to the ground. The Empty grabs Castiel's collar and punches him again, it’s imitation of Dean’s face contorted with rage. Blood splatters from Castiel's nose.

THE EMPTY

SHUT UP! GO TO SLEEP!

CASTIEL

Let me go.

THE EMPTY

No. I’m never letting you go,  _ Cas.  _ And a little birdie told me, that when your boy toy’s time is up, he’ll be coming here, too. And, well, the way he’s looking at the moment… it’s gonna be sooner than you think. I for one, can’t wait to make you watch as I tear him apart. 

The Empty punches Castiel again. Castiel falls unconscious. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not really vibing with this one if i'm honest.. also im aware cas singing bohemian rhapsody is dumb but a) its funny and b) its something dean would do and cas learned how to be human from dean. Anyways, kudos and comments appreciated!! Sorry if anyones out of character, i've never written for supernatural before. hope yall are staying safe <3 - Dean


	3. an update

hey,   
so i will be putting this on the backburner for a while. im really sorry, but college is kicking my ass at the moment with assignments and that combined with my adhd is stressing me tf out to say the least. i'm still writing at least a couple hundred words every few days, so im not abandoning or postponing anything, updates might just be a little slow but i'll try for at least once a week. i really hope you can understand. thank you so much for reading <3


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara tells Dean her plan, Jack reminisces on simpler times, and Sam does something that will either go very well or very badly, the author hasnt decided yet.

INT. DEAN’S BEDROOM. DAY.

Dean sits on the chair beside his bed, his face in his hands. Clearly thinking something over. He looks up at Amara. 

DEAN

… And you’re sure it won’t kill him?

AMARA

It’ll hurt. A lot. But no, it won’t kill him. I know you don’t believe me, but I do care about you, Dean. I know that would destroy you. 

DEAN

But last time he was human, he got sick. He died. 

AMARA

I should have enough power to stop that happening. 

DEAN

I need to talk to him about it. And Sam. I… I want to stop Chuck. Of course I do. But I won’t sacrifice my kid to do it. It’s his choice.

AMARA

Okay, but you better make it quick. My brother is getting ready to abandon this planet, and you on it. The sooner we do this, the better. 

INT. SPARE BEDROOM. DAY.

Sam and Jack enter. Sam flicks the light on. Dust covers the room - there's no sign of anyone inhabiting it in years. The desk has nothing on it, the bed neatly made, just as it was left over 50 years ago. There’s a smell of moisture in the stale air. Jack wrinkles his nose. 

  
  


SAM

Ok, this should be out of the way enough.

JACK

Why are we doing it here? 

SAM

Because if Dean catches us he’ll flip, and I really don’t want to deal with that. If it works, then we’ll tell him. So, did you get it?

Jack holds up a yellow blanket with a bee pattern embroidered on it. He rubs his thumb over one of the bees and smiles with a mix of fondness and sadness. 

INT. THRIFT STORE. DAY. (FLASHBACK)

Jack enters the small, dimly lit store, followed by Dean who was holding the door open for him. They both wear their FBI suits - Jack’s is a little too big for him. Jack bounces on his feet, anxious. He hunches over slightly, seeming to be trying to make himself smaller. Dean nudges Jack with his elbow subtly then exaggerates his posture just enough for Jack to get the message:  _ “follow my lead.” _ Dean starts walking towards the front desk with confidence. Jack takes a breath and then copies Dean’s body language, right down to the swagger in his walk. At the front desk is a BORED-LOOKING TEENAGER, resting their cheek against their propped up hand and drumming the desk with their fingers. The name tag on their shirt says “SPENCER”. Dean pulls his fake badge from his inside pocket. 

DEAN

Hi there, I’m Agent Simonon, this is my partner Agent Howard. We’re here about the murder that happened downtown a few days ago, maybe you’ve heard about it?

SPENCER

Yeah, I’ve heard, but I don’t see what that has to do with- 

DEAN

Well, this is the last place the victim was seen alive. 

Dean pulls his phone from his pocket and taps it a few times. He shows it to the teenager. 

DEAN

He look familiar to you? 

SPENCER

Yeah, I think I sold him something a few days ago. 

The teenager turns their attention to Jack, looking him up and down. They raise their eyebrows and turn to address Dean, 

SPENCER

You said he’s your partner?

Jack raises his hand in greeting and smiles.

JACK

Hello. I’m Agent Howard. 

SPENCER

(scoffing)

Jesus, the kid looks younger than me. 

Jack’s smile drops into an expression of annoyance. Dean opens his mouth to speak, but Jack holds his hand up to silence him. 

JACK

“The kid” has a name and is on a tight schedule, so if you could just tell us what you know, that’d be great 

SPENCER

He came in around lunchtime on Tuesday, bought some weird doll that some old lady donated a while back, and left. 

DEAN

What can you tell us about the doll? 

SPENCER

I don’t know, dude, it was creepy. It was made of porcelain, I think? Had a white dress, brown hair. Dead, soulless eyes. 

JACK

And the lady who donated it?

SPENCER

I’ve seen her around town before, but I’ve never spoken to her. I think her name is, like, Cordelia or something. 

DEAN

Okay, thank you for your time. We’ll be back if we have any more questions. 

Dean and Jack turn around to leave, but something catches Dean’s eye - a bright yellow blanket embroidered with bees. He picks it up and smiles fondly. He looks out the window, at Castiel. Castiel throws something - one of the snacks Dean keeps in Baby’s glove compartment, probably - into the air, and Sam catches it in his mouth. Castiel laughs while Sam throws his hands into the air triumphantly. Dean smiles fondly. 

JACK

Shouldn’t we be going?

DEAN

Uhhh… Yeah, yeah, you go on outside. I’ll be there in a minute. 

JACK

Okay! 

Jack leaves and joins Castiel and Sam outside. 

EXT. HIGH STREET. DAY. 

CASTIEL

Jack, catch!

JACK

Wha-

Castiel throws something - a goldfish cracker, by the looks of it - into the air. Jack tries to catch it in his mouth and it hits him in the chin instead.

  
  


SAM

Let me show you how the pro’s do it, Jack. 

  
  


Castiel keeps throwing goldfish at Sam. Jack turns around and watches Dean through the window, tuning out the sound of Sam’s laughter behind him. Dean hands Spencer the yellow blanket. Spencer says something Jack can’t hear and Dean looks out the window, eyes fixed on Castiel. He blushes slightly, then says something back. He hands Spencer some money, and turns to the exit, hiding the blanket in his jacket. Jack smiles. 

  
  


INT. SPARE BEDROOM. DAY.

Jack hands Sam the blanket. Sam studies it closely, looking for a hair. 

JACK

I remember the day Dean got him that blanket. It was one of my first cases. 

SAM

The uh… the spirit, right? That kid at the thrift store was selling people cursed objects? 

JACK

Yeah. It was maybe a week after Cas came back and… I’ve still never seen Dean so happy. It was like he was a totally different person. I just want him to be that happy again. 

SAM

Me, too. And he will be. We’re getting him back, Jack, I promise. A-ha, got one!

  
  


Sam holds up a short, dark hair. He grabs the glass from the nightstand and adds it in. 

SAM

Okay, wake me up in an hour, got it? 

JACK

Got it. What if Dean finds us? 

SAM

Try not to think about it. Okay, uh… see you in an hour, I guess. 

Sam downs the glass, then settles back on the dusty bed. Jack starts a timer on his phone, and he waits. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late and I'm sorry it's so short and straight up bad. a lot has been going on. i promise i'll get up to a standard thats good enough. the whole fic was supposed to be about the same length as a real episode but it turns out im not great at writing filler or pacing, and i didnt plan this out like i should have, so its probably going to be pretty short. also i should probably tell yall i havent actually watched past 15x10, so if there are any plot holes i leave unfilled im sorry lmao 
> 
> ANYWAYS i added that scene with sam and cas cause we dont see enough of cas just messing around, and we dont see enough of his relationship with sam. i wish we got to see more of cas when he didnt have to be stoic and serious and could just hang out with his family. 
> 
> [posts and runs away to yemen out of embarrassment for my lack of writing ability]
> 
> edit: i just realised i accidentally made the NB character a) evil and b) a throwaway but in my defence i forgot i made them nb when i made them evil... anyways my bad 
> 
> \- dean


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns about what Naomi did to Cas, and finally acknowledges some of the sacrifices Dean made for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!
> 
> Sam and Dean discuss Dean's suicidal behaviour and briefly discuss John's abuse and homophobia. 
> 
> At the end of this chapter, there is a flashback involving John and a 16 year old Dean. John uses Dean as bait in a hunt, finds out Dean is into boys, calls him the F slur, and breaks his arm. If that will be triggering to you for any reason, you can stop reading once Sam and Dean say goodnight to each other.

EXT. STULL CEMETERY. DAY. 

Chuck stands in the same spot Dean had knelt a decade earlier. Amara stands behind him. 

AMARA  
Chuck, _please_. You can still stop this. Just bring everyone back, and leave The Winchesters be. 

CHUCK  
No! No, Amara, these are _my_ characters! _I_ created them, _I_ get to decide how the story ends! Me! It doesn’t matter if my ending isn’t what _they_ want. They want happily ever after, they want healing and- and 

(he lowers the pitch of his voice and puts on a bad, ambiguously southern accent)

_“family don’t end in blood”_ , but that isn't how the story ends. It ends with them dead. It ends with this world a wasteland and them, left all alone with their failure.

AMARA  
If that’s how the story ends, why hasn’t it ended already? 

Chuck sniffs, crosses his arms. Amara walks in front of him and turns to look at her twin brother. Chuck avoids her eyes, instead opting to study one of the gravestones. Amara’s expression shifts to understanding, then to sadness. 

AMARA  
You don’t want to leave without me. 

Chuck meets her gaze and holds his hand out to her. 

CHUCK  
Amara, please. 

AMARA  
You know I can’t. 

Chuck disappears. 

  
INT. A WAREHOUSE. NIGHT. 

Close up of Sam’s eyes bolting open. He sits up and looks around. The room is completely white but the lack of light casts a greyish hue across the walls. The high ceiling has yellow, industrial pipes running along it. Yellow support beams hold up the roof. The sound of muffled sobbing catches his attention and he stands and whips round. On the ground a few meters in front of him, is Castiel, his back to him, holding a body that Sam can’t see. 

SAM  
Cas! 

CASTIEL  
I’m sorry- I- Come back, Dean, come back, please! 

SAM  
Dean?

Sam runs to them. In Castiel’s arms is Dean, an angel blade sticking out of his chest. A trail of blood runs from his mouth. Castiel’s hands gently cup Dean’s face.

SAM  
What the- Cas! 

Sam drops to his knees and shakes Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel gives no indication of awareness of Sam’s presence. 

CASTIEL   
I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry! Dean, I l-

Castiel and Dean disappear. Sam stands up. 

  
SAM  
CAS! 

The sound of Dean’s voice cuts through the silence and Sam spins around again. Dean is backing away from Castiel slowly, hands held out in front of him. 

DEAN  
You don’t have to do this, Cas! This isn’t you! Cas. Cas, please. I love you. Please don't do this.

Castiel sobs as his hand finds Dean’s forehead, and Dean screams as his eyes are burned out of his skull. Sam clamps his hands over his ears and screws his eyes shut. They both disappear again. Sam uncovers his ears and opens his eyes. 

SAM  
C-Cas? 

Sam turns again. He pales. In front of him are maybe 20 corpses, all Dean. In the middle, Castiel, and another Dean, this one alive. Dean kneels before Castiel, grasping the hem of his coat. Castiel holds his angel blade to Dean’s throat, a distant look in his eyes. 

DEAN  
Cas. Castiel, please. 

SAM  
Castiel! 

Sam sprints, dodging the copies of Dean’s body. He tackles Castiel to the ground, kicks the angel blade away. The vision of Dean freezes. Sam holds down Castiel’s wrists. A vague expression of confusion appears on Castiel’s face.

SAM  
Castiel, listen to me. Whatever this is, it isn’t real. We need you to snap out of it, okay? Dean needs you. 

Castiel’s expression clears. Sam releases his wrists slowly and clambers off of him awkwardly. Castiel sits up slowly. His eyes find the copies of Dean’s body strewn across the floor and he chokes back a sob. 

CASTIEL  
Sam? 

SAM  
Yeah, it’s me. Cas, what is-? 

CASTIEL  
A memory. 

SAM  
Cas, I don’t have much time - we’re working on a way to get you out of here. 

CASTIEL  
“”We?” 

SAM  
Me and Jack. Dean is… he’s in a bad way, Cas, he needs you. 

CASTIEL  
I know, he- he prayed to me. Sam, he said he was going to kill himself. 

SAM  
He _what_?

CASTIEL  
He thinks that- that you don’t need him anymore. He said once you defeat Chuck, he’s going to…

SAM  
I won’t let that happen, Cas, I promise. You’re our priority right now. We’re getting you the hell out of here. We don’t have much of a plan right now, but we’re going to find a way to tear open The Empty and get you out. So we need you to wake up, okay? _Wake up_ , Castiel! 

INT. SPARE BEDROOM. NIGHT. 

Sam sits bolt upright on the bed, gasping. Jack sits on the wooden desk chair. Dean sits on the floor beside the bed. Both of them stand quickly. 

JACK  
Sam!

DEAN  
What the _fuck_ were you thinking?! 

SAM  
Oh shit- 

DEAN  
I told you to leave it, Sam! 

SAM  
Dean- 

  
DEAN  
What if you’d gotten yourself killed, huh?! 

SAM  
DEAN! 

DEAN  
WHAT?!

SAM  
Cas is awake. 

DEAN  
What?

SAM  
He’s awake. I talked to him. 

JACK  
It worked? Is he- 

SAM  
It’s bad. We can’t leave him there. 

DEAN  
How… how bad is “bad”? 

SAM  
You don’t want to know. 

DEAN  
Yes, I do.

SAM  
Dean…

DEAN  
Sam, tell me. 

Sam swallows roughly. 

SAM  
Jack, wait outside. 

JACK  
But-

SAM  
Jack.

JACK  
He’s my _father_. 

SAM  
Exactly. And so am I. So is Dean. I don’t want you hearing this. Please, just wait outside for two minutes, okay?

JACK  
(angrily)  
Fine. 

Jack huffs as he stands up. He stalks across the room, throws the door open and slams it behind him. The wooden frame cracks. Sam scrubs a hand over his face.

DEAN  
So?

SAM  
He was trapped in some sort of memory or something. It was… it was awful. I don’t know where the memory even came from but - he killed you. Dozens of you. I think something was forcing him to do it. 

DEAN  
… Naomi. 

SAM  
You knew about this?

DEAN  
After purgatory, when Cas was being… weird. He was being mind controlled by heaven. They made him try to kill me. That must’ve been practise or something. 

SAM  
Jesus… 

DEAN  
But I thought The Empty was just… empty. Nothing. 

SAM  
So did I. Dean, we can’t leave him there. We’ll find a way to get him out, but I need your help with this. Cas needs you. I know you’re scared it’ll go wrong but after everything he’s done for us, we owe it to him to at least try. And you owe it to yourself. 

DEAN  
What do you mean?

SAM  
Well, you love him, don’t you?

Dean’s eyes widen. He turns red. 

SAM  
Don’t… don’t you remember?

DEAN  
R-Remember what?

SAM  
God, of course you don’t remember, you were hammered. Last night you told me and Jack what happened. You told us that Cas said he loved you and you said… you said you loved him back. 

DEAN  
I- I told you? And you’re just… cool with it?

SAM  
Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?

DEAN  
Because- He’s a dude, Sam! I shouldn’t- If Dad knew- 

Sam grips Dean’s shoulder tightly, a look on his face that could almost be called fury, but with pure unbridled love in his eyes. 

SAM  
Dean, I’m not dad. I would never, _ever_ think less of you for who you love. He’s gone now. You don’t have to keep trying to live up to who he wanted you to be. I thought we moved past this. 

DEAN  
I…

SAM  
I’m sorry I never stood up for you. It was always you protecting me from him, I never even realised you needed protecting from him too. 

  
DEAN  
Well, that’s my job. Protecting you. Or it was. 

SAM  
Cas told me what you said, in your prayer to him. He told me what you said you’d do. 

DEAN  
Sammy...

SAM  
Dean, how could you think I don’t need you? You’re my big brother. I can’t do this without you. 

DEAN  
Yeah, you can. 

SAM  
Well I don’t want to… and Jack, if he lost you, it would destroy him. Don’t you _dare_ think we don’t need you around. 

Dean stifles a sob in the sleeve of his flannel. Sam pulls Dean towards him. Dean wraps his arms around Sam and clings to him desperately. Like a child. 

SAM  
We’ll get Cas back, Dean. I promise. First thing tomorrow, we’ll start looking for a way, okay? 

Dean nods against Sam’s shoulder. He squeezes, then pulls away. He wipes his eyes on his sleeve. 

DEAN  
God, that was embarrassing. 

SAM  
Dean, you’ve spent so much of your life bottling everything up, hiding it. You deserve to let it out sometimes. 

DEAN  
Doesn’t make it any less embarrassing, Sammy. But thank you.

SAM  
Of course. Get some sleep, okay? And make sure Jack does, too. 

DEAN  
What about you?

SAM  
Well, I just slept for like… how long was I asleep?

DEAN  
Six hours. 

SAM  
Six hours? I told Jack to wake me after one hour!

DEAN  
Yeah, he couldn’t, so he came and got me. 

SAM  
Oh… Well, I don’t need to sleep, so I’ll start research and gathering supplies now. Goodnight, Dean. 

DEAN  
‘Night, Sam. 

  
INT. THE IMPALA. NIGHT. (FLASHBACK) 

A 16 year old Dean sits in the passenger seat of the car, leaning against the inside of the door. He holds his arm close to his chest. Dried blood streaks down from his eyebrow. JOHN WINCHESTER sits in the passenger seat, equally bloodied. He looks over at Dean and raises an eyebrow. 

JOHN  
Quit bitching, you’re fine. It’s just a sprain. 

Dean  
Still hurts. 

JOHN  
What was that, boy? 

DEAN  
Nothing. 

JOHN  
That's what I thought. 

John turns the key in the ignition and pulls out of the motel driveway. He drums his fingers on the steering wheel. Dean eyes the hand closest to him nervously. Eventually, John’s hand moves to the stick shift. Dean flinches. 

JOHN   
What the hell was that? Did you just _flinch_? 

DEAN  
What? No, I’m just cold. I shivered. 

JOHN   
Cold, huh? In the middle of July? 

DEAN  
Yes. 

John eyes him for a second, then laughs. The tension in Dean’s shoulders eases slightly. 

JOHN   
God, part of me wishes I could’ve just dropped this fuckin’ case. Left it to some other hunter. 

DEAN  
What? Why?

JOHN  
What do you mean, why? You sprained your arm saving that pansy-ass faggots life.

DEAN  
(angrily)   
I sprained my arm because you used me as bait. 

JOHN

What did you just say to me?

Dean shrinks back into his seat, closing his eyes. He bites his lip. _Stupid. That was fucking stupid._ John reaches across the seat and grabs Dean’s bad arm. Dean yelps. 

JOHN  
I said, what did you just say to me? 

DEAN  
I-I said I sprained my arm because you used me as bait. Not because of- 

John squeezes Dean’s arm. Dean yells in pain and tries to pull away. John tightens his grip.

DEAN

Dad, please, you're hurting me! I'm sorry!

JOHN  
Why are you defending him? You a faggot, too? Huh? Is that it, Dean?

DEAN  
(whispering)  
Yes. 

JOHN  
What? 

DEAN  
No. 

JOHN  
That’s not what you said. I said, _are you a faggot too?_

Dean takes a terrified breath. He drops his eyes to his shoes. 

DEAN  
Y-Yes. 

John jerks Dean’s arm sideways. The sound of a snap followed by a scream. John lets go. 

JOHN   
You know, I think your arm might be broken after all. Better head to the hospital to check it out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters so close together? must be christmas! I'm honestly kind of proud of this one. I was up WAY too late writing it. And i mean way too late. its almost 8am as i write these notes. but it was worth it. or i think it was, anyway. although rereading chapter two made me cringe and that also happened late at night, so who knows, maybe i'll come to my senses after i've slept for 12 hours and realise this chapter is garbage. ANYWAYS, kudos and comments are always appreciated. before i go, i have a confession to make - '67 impalas are automatic, they don't have stick shifts. i just wanted to add in the angst. stay safe out there!! - Dean


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a dog, Jack is a little shit who knows exactly what he's doing, and Jack and Dean have a much needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS !!!
> 
> Sam and Dean have a discussion with vague allusions to hate crime and the flashback involving John, Dean and Jack discuss Dean's suicidal behaviour and how Dean treated him after what happened to Mary. Also its subtle but Dean deliberately re-opens the cut on his knuckles.

INT. DEANS BEDROOM. EARLY MORNING. 

Dean bolts upright in bed with a yell. He hyperventilates for a few seconds before he gets his bearings. His hand goes to his left forearm as he calms himself with a well practiced deep breath. On the bedside table is a cup of coffee, and beside that, a half empty bottle of whiskey. Dean reaches out, picks the coffee up. Lukewarm. He shrugs and takes a sip, then pulls a face of disgust. He hesitates for a moment before unscrewing the lid and taking a swig. He stretches and yawns as he gets out of bed. 

INT. KITCHEN. EARLY MORNING. 

Dean peeks around the doorframe before making his way to the sink. He looks over his shoulder to check he's alone before quickly pouring the coffee down the sink. A pot of fresh coffee sits on the counter. Dean pours a little into his cup and gingerly takes a sip. His shoulders relax. He turns to leave and-

DEAN

Jesus fucking Christ. 

Amara leans against the doorframe, an expression of annoyance on her face, arms folded across her chest. 

AMARA

You were supposed to talk to them. 

DEAN

Something else came up. You could call, you know? 

AMARA

Something “came up”? What could  _ possibly  _ be more important right now?

Dean looks away. Amara softens. 

AMARA

Dean, where's your angel?

DEAN

Gone. 

AMARA

Gone?

DEAN

The Empty. He saved me and I… Could you…?

AMARA

No, I don't have power over that realm. I'm sorry. I  _ can  _ buy you some time though. Chuck doesn't want to leave without me. I'll stall him as long as I can but eventually, he'll accept he can't change my mind and leave. I'd say you have five days, a week at most. 

DEAN

Thank you. 

AMARA

Good luck, Dean. You deserve to be happy. 

  
  


INT. LIBRARY. MORNING. 

Dean enters. Sam and Jack sit at the table closest to the doorway, Sam with a cup of coffee and Jack with his usual chocolate milk. Dean ruffles Jack’s hair before sitting down beside him. 

JACK

Good morning, Dean. How's the coffee?

DEAN

It's uh… it's great. Thanks, kid. So, you guys found anything?

SAM

(yawning)

Nope. I'm going to dig up the Book of The Damned-

DEAN

No. I've had enough cosmic consequences to last a lifetime. We'll find another way. 

SAM

Dean, The Empty is older than Chuck himself. The only place there'll be  _ any  _ lore is-

DEAN

Maybe we don't need lore. We could just modify a spell we already have. Or maybe one Rowena has. 

SAM

Do you think Rowena’s still around? Maybe Chuck missed Hell. 

JACK

No, if she was she would've contacted us by now. I think it really is just us. 

DEAN

Great. Guess we'll just have to look through her spells ourselves. 

SAM

Okay, so we head out to her apartment after breakfast? 

DEAN

Sounds good. Hey, Jack, why don't you uh… 

SAM

Go grab the key to Rowena’s apartment. It's in my room, on top of the books on my desk. 

JACK

Okay! 

Jack gets up from the table and hurries towards Sam’s bedroom. 

SAM

(yelling)

What do you want for breakfast?

JACK (O.S)

(yelling) 

Pop tarts! 

DEAN

He's gonna have so many cavities. 

SAM

Thank God for Garth, right?

DEAN

Not exactly the person I’d thank. Do Nephilim even _get_ cavities? 

Sam laughs. They wait for the sound of Jack's footsteps to fade away. 

DEAN

Jesus, who taught that kid how to make coffee?

SAM

Claire, I think. 

DEAN

That explains the disgusting amounts of sugar. 

SAM

Yeah, I made a fresh pot when he wasn't looking.

DEAN

Good call. 

SAM

Don’t think I don't know, by the way. 

DEAN

Know what?

SAM

I can smell it on your breath, Dean. It's not even 9am. 

DEAN

I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm gonna go make Jack’s breakfast. 

Dean leaves the library, leaving Sam to stare after him, a worried expression on his face. 

EXT. HIGHWAY. DAY. 

The Impala, Dean in the driver's seat, weaves between abandoned cars. The silence, other than the distant sound of Led Zeppelin’s Whole Lotta Love, seems to press in from all sides. Jack looks out the window from the back seat. 

INT. THE IMPALA. DAY.

Dean turns the music down. Sam presses a button on his phone and puts it to his ear.

DEAN

You said it yourself, Sammy, there's no one left

SAM

Damn it. No answer. 

DEAN

Who were you trying to call, anyway?

SAM

Jody. 

Dean says nothing. His grip on the steering wheel tightens. 

JACK

I don’t like this. It's so quiet. 

SAM

Yeah. I don't like it either. 

DEAN

We should be at Rowena's in about 3 hours. 

JACK

3  _ hours _ ?

(after a moment)

I need to pee. 

DEAN

Are you kidding? It's been like an hour since we left. 

SAM

Dean, he's three. 

DEAN

(sighing)

I’ll pull off the highway at the next town. 

  
  


EXT. ANIMAL SHELTER PARKING LOT. DAY. 

Dean leans against the driver side door of the impala, Sam beside him. Sam glances at him out of the corner of his eye. 

DEAN

What?

SAM

You're uh… you're wearing the jacket you were wearing when Cas…

Dean looks down at the bloody handprint on his shoulder. He wipes the tears forming in the corners of his eyes and coughs to cover it up. 

DEAN

And?

SAM

Why?

DEAN

I don't know, man… I just… I failed him. I could've saved him, but he told me he loved me, and I froze. So I feel…

SAM

Like you have to wear it? As some sort of reminder? 

Dean nods. 

DEAN

It's dumb, I know-

SAM

No, it isn't. I get it. But Dean… it wasn't your fault. You can't think like that. 

Dean laughs humorlessly. 

DEAN

You weren't there, Sam. I said nothing. I just  _ stood  _ there. He poured his heart out to me and I was too much of a coward to say it back. And then I just  _ let him  _ push me. I  _ let  _ that thing take him. 

SAM

Dean-

DEAN

Can it, Sam. I don't want to hear it.

Sam sighs heavily. 

SAM

Okay, sorry. 

DEAN

God, I’ve spent the past two days feeling sorry for myself and I haven't even asked how  _ you're  _ doing. 

SAM

I’m fine. 

DEAN

Sam, I know what Eileen means to you. Tell me about her. 

SAM

Dean, you  _ know  _ Eileen, almost as well as I do. 

DEAN

Yeah? So? Talk to me, man. Like… I don't know, how does she make you feel?

SAM

She… she makes me really happy. Happier than I've felt in a long time. And even though there was this language barrier at first, she's just so  _ easy  _ to talk to. Honestly, sometimes it's easier with her than it was with Jess. I mean, I loved Jess,  _ so  _ much. But there was so much I could never tell her about. When she asked about my childhood, I told her the standard mechanic cover story. And that was all she ever could've known. But with Eileen… she knows. She gets it. She knows what I’ve been through. I never have to lie to her. 

Sam looks over at Dean, to find him grinning. 

SAM

Dude, what?

DEAN

Nothing, man, I’m just glad you're happy. She's good for you. 

Sam smiles sadly, then takes a shuddering breath. 

SAM

God, Dean, what if we never get her back?

DEAN

Hey, we will. Amara has a plan. 

SAM

You've talked to Amara?

DEAN

A couple times, yeah.

SAM

And you're mentioning this  _ now? _

DEAN

We have time. Soon as we get Cas back, we’ll start working on her plan, okay? It's just something we should all agree on first. 

SAM

Okay. You shouldn't have kept this from me, but okay. 

DEAN

Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. 

(after a pause)

You sure you're okay, though?

SAM

Yeah, I’m fine. I promise. 

DEAN

Yeah, and I’m straight. 

Sam snorts. 

SAM

Thought it would take a while for you to start making gay jokes, dude. 

DEAN

Well, I've known since I was 15, think it's about time. And now I know you're not about to hate-crime me any time soon...

SAM

Like you couldn't kick my ass six ways from Sunday if I tried. Wait, so, if you've known you were… whatever you are, since you were 15, did dad ever find out? 

DEAN

Course he did. I told him I wouldn't let myself go there. 

SAM

And did he…

DEAN

Believe me? I guess. I mean… I had only been with one guy at that point. Robin. Guess we both thought it had just been a phase, cause I really didn't let myself go there after… For a long time. 

SAM

Wait, Robin as in the dude from Sonny's?

DEAN 

The very same. 

SAM

No wonder you were so weird around him. Wait, you didn't let yourself go there after  _ what? _

DEAN

Hey, are you hungry?

SAM

Dean. 

DEAN

I could eat. I'm gonna go see if there's a vending machine or something in there. Jack's taking forever, anyway. 

  
  


INT. ANIMAL SHELTER. DAY. 

Dean sighs as he fishes some change out of his pocket. He surveys the candy bars in the vending machine - slim pickings. He scowls slightly. 

DEAN

Damn, would it kill them to refill this thing? 

Dean settles on a Twix. He punches the number into the keypad, goes to put the money into the coin slot, and then-

JACK (O.S)

Sam? Dean?

DEAN

(worried)

Jack? What’s wrong?

JACK (O.S)

I’m down here! You gotta see something!

Dean takes off running in the direction of Jack’s voice. He finds him standing in a room full of cages and kennels, a storage cupboard at the back of the room. 

DEAN

Jack, what- 

Jack points into one of the cages, a grin on his face. In the cage, sits a dog. At the sight of Dean, she stands up, wagging her tail. 

DEAN

Holy shit. 

JACK

(proudly)

She’s an Otterhound.

DEAN

She must be starving. Jack, see if you can find some food for her. There should be a key to the storage cupboard behind the front desk, but if not, I’ll kick the door down. 

JACK

Okay!

Jack runs excitedly towards the front desk. Dean reaches into his sock for his lock pick and begins picking the lock to the dog’s cage. The dog whines. 

DEAN

Hey, girl, it’s okay, it’s okay. My son’s just gone to get you some food. 

Dean makes a face at the words “my son”.  _ Three years,  _ he thinks,  _ and that never stops being weird to say.  _ The lock falls from the gate and Dean pulls it open. The dog bounds out of the cage and puts her paws on his shoulders, licking his face. 

DEAN

(laughing)

Yeah, it’s good to see you too. You might just be the best thing that’s happened in a few days. 

Jack sprints past Dean towards the storage cupboard, unlocks it, and emerges a moment later with two bowls, one full of food and the other full of water. He walks carefully now, trying not to spill any, and then places the bowls down in front of the dog, who starts eating before the bowl even touches the floor. 

JACK

Can we keep her?

DEAN

Jack, I don’t know…

JACK

Just until we get everyone back! We can’t just leave her alone…

DEAN

Yeah, you’re right. We’ll keep her for a few days, but then we bring her back here, okay?

Jack smiles innocently, in a way that’s toddler-speak for “I’ve got you right in the palm of my hand, you dumbass.” 

JACK

Okay. Can we name her?

DEAN

You’ll just end up getting attached to her, Jack. 

JACK

But we have to call her  _ something. _

DEAN

Okay, kid, what do you want to name her?

JACK

Hm… how about Miracle? 

DEAN

Miracle? A bit on the nose, there, Jack. 

Miracle looks up at Dean, then licks his face. 

DEAN

Oh, gross. Well, I think she likes it, so Miracle it is, I guess. 

Dean’s phone buzzes in his pocket. 

DEAN

Probably Sam asking where we are. We should go. 

Dean picks Miracle up, adjusts his grip so she’s comfortable, and they set off towards the entrance. 

  
  


EXT. ANIMAL SHELTER PARKING LOT. DAY.

Sam is where Dean left him, leaning against the car. He pulls his patented bitch face when he sees Miracle.

SAM

You found a dog?

DEAN

I would’ve thought you’d be happy to see her. 

SAM

I am, but… we can’t  _ keep _ her. 

DEAN

It’s just til we’ve fixed the world, don’t worry about it. 

JACK

Her name is Miracle!

SAM

She has a  _ name _ , huh? Well, she’s not sleeping in my bed. 

DEAN

Okay, we all ready? Let’s go. 

  
  


EXT. ROWENA’S APARTMENT BUILDING. AFTERNOON. 

They step out of the car, Miracle at Jack’s heels. Dean reaches down and gives her a scratch behind the ears. Sam rolls his eyes, suppressing a fond smile. 

SAM

Alright, you guys wait here, I'll go get a bunch of her journals and spellbooks. 

DEAN

Look for the spell she used to crack open the Apocalypse World, that could be useful if we modified it. 

SAM

Got it. 

Sam disappears into the building, leaving Jack and Dean with Miracle. 

JACK

Hey, Dean, do you have anything she could play with? 

DEAN

Maybe. Let me see what I can do. 

Dean opens Baby’s trunk. He frowns, rummaging around for a second. 

DEAN

Where are all my knives? And my guns?

JACK

Oh… Uh, Sam took them. 

DEAN

What? Why would he do that? 

JACK

He was worried about you. He still is. We both are… but especially the day Cas d- the day it happened. 

DEAN

Jack… I’m sorry. I was being selfish. 

JACK

It’s not selfish to grieve, Dean. But you aren’t the only person grieving. We all lost Cas. 

DEAN

Yeah, I know. He loves you, you know, Jack. More than anything. The things he would do to protect you… 

JACK

I know. 

DEAN

Jack, I never… I never apologised for how I treated you. When you were soulless. 

JACK

Dean-

DEAN

No, I need to say this. I was wrong. I was a coward. I should  _ never _ have tried to lock you away. But it was easier than dealing with my own fear. Easier than dealing with the fact that I failed you, failed to protect you. 

Dean’s voice begins to waver. He clenches his hands into tight fists. The split on his knuckle re-opens, blood begins to seep through the bandage on his hand. 

DEAN (cont)

I let Chuck get in my head, let him manipulate me. But I- I never wanted to hurt you, Jack. You know that, right?  _ Never.  _ I’d rather die than hurt you. 

JACK

Dean, I know. I don’t blame you. 

DEAN

And I don’t blame  _ you.  _ For what happened to Mom. And I know she wouldn’t either. 

Jack sniffles. Dean reaches out, pulls Jack against his shoulder. Dean rubs small, calming circles against Jack’s back. 

JACK

I’m so sorry. 

DEAN

Yeah. Me too. I love you  _ so  _ much, Jack. 

JACK

I love you too. 

Sam emerges from the building, arms full of books and a bag no doubt full of spell ingredients hanging off of his shoulder. If he sees the tears on their faces, he doesn’t say anything. He gives Dean a knowing smile. Dean smiles back. 

SAM

Alright. Let’s go home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dean and jack deserved to have a better resolution. or, well, a resolution at all, really. 
> 
> also wanna know something really funny? i have an assignment that is over three months overdue. this assignment is to write 1800 words of screenplay fitting a certain criteria. this chapter alone is 2500 words and I wrote it in 4 hours. I still have no plans to finish my assignment. 
> 
> i think we're nearing the end of 15x19, now, but i didnt plan this out so who knows where it'll take me. but anyway, as always, i'd love to read any comments you have. even if its criticism. especially criticism actually. just be nice, i'm fragile. also please leave kudos it is my life force. 
> 
> as always, stay safe <3 - dean


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Supernatural: Gay love can pierce through the veil of death and save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings !! 
> 
> a brief torture scene, medical inaccuracies, a whole lot of blood, kinda graphically described medical scene involving needles.

INT. LIBRARY. EVENING. 

A montage. Sam and Dean sit at a table, each poring over one of Rowena's journals. Miracle lays at Deans feet, her head resting on her paws. At some point, Miracle leaves. Jack comes and goes, bringing food and drinks, getting books down from shelves and passing them to Sam and Dean. Sam falls asleep for several hours. Dean occasionally bangs his forehead against the table in frustration. He pours himself glass after glass of whiskey. This goes on for some time until- 

INT. LIBRARY. THE NEXT AFTERNOON. 

DEAN

Oh, shit. 

SAM

What?

DEAN

The spell Rowena used to open the door to Apocalypse World, it needs archangel grace. Nephillim grace could be a substitute but…

SAM

Dammit. 

DEAN

Hey, you inherited Rowena's witchy legacy or whatever, right? Maybe you could find something else to substitute it for. 

SAM

Maybe… pass me that journal, I’ll need to look at the full spell. 

Dean slides the journal across the table. Sam studies it for a moment. 

SAM

Okay, yeah, I think I should be able to do something with this, if I'm right about… Anyways, where's Jack? 

DEAN

Asleep, I think. 

SAM

Did you apologise?

DEAN

Yeah… I don't feel like it's fixed yet, but… it's a start. 

SAM

You know he's already forgiven you. 

Dean drains the rest of his glass. 

DEAN

Doesn't mean I've forgiven myself. 

SAM

You have to eventually. 

DEAN

So, what do you think you'll need for the spell?

SAM

Most of the same herbs and fungi as before, and they're all in the store room or the bag of ingredients I took from Rowena's… and one more thing.

DEAN

What?

SAM

I noticed, in the dungeon, there was this black sludge on the floor. That was left there after the Empty took Cas, right?

DEAN

Y-yeah…

SAM

Which means it came from the entity itself, right? So theoretically, I think I could use it in place of archangel grace, if I tweak a bit of the Enochian incantation. 

DEAN

Okay… okay, I can do that. 

SAM

I can get it, Dean, it's fine. 

DEAN

No, I'll be okay. You get the rest of the ingredients. 

SAM

We need to decide who's going in to get him. 

DEAN

I am. 

SAM

But-

DEAN

I'm not asking. I'm going. I'm sure as hell not letting Jack go, and if you think I'd let _you_ go in there… It's Cas. I have to be the one to do this. 

SAM

Alright. I know I can't stop you, but you should at least be sober. We should do this in the morning. 

DEAN

Alright, I'll go get the evil black slime. 

Dean stands a little too quickly. Sam watches as he leaves the room and pretends not to notice the way Dean’s hands shake. 

  
  


INT. DUNGEON. NIGHT. 

The door opens and Dean steps in, holding a glass jar. He takes a shaking breath. 

DEAN

Okay, I can do this. 

Dean kneels at the spot where Castiel was taken. Thick, viscous black sludge pools on the floor, partially dry. He unscrews the jar and uses the lid to scrape some into the jar. Suddenly, he screws his eyes shut. 

CASTIEL (V.O) 

… the most selfless, loving human being…

Dean takes a few ragged breaths. He puts the jar down and rubs his palms into his eyes. He stifles a sob, swallows roughly. 

DEAN

(whispering)

I'm coming, Cas. I won't leave you alone in there. Whether we get out or not, I'm not gonna leave you. Not again. 

Dean takes the jar, stands and quickly leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. 

  
  


INT.WAR ROOM. EARLY MORNING. 

Sam and Dean stand around the table. Dean fiddles anxiously with the handle of his machete. Sam mixes spell ingredients in a black stone bowl. 

SAM

Why do you need that? Where did you even get it? 

DEAN

Uh… I don't know, it makes me feel better if I have something to defend myself, I guess. 

SAM

But it probably won't work against The Empty. 

DEAN

Well, actually, I think it might. The Empty is the oldest thing we know of, right? Older than God, even. So maybe when it was created it didn't _need_ to be immune to simple stainless steel. Maybe it didn't ever expect anyone to go after it. 

SAM

But what'll happen if you kill it? 

DEAN

I have no idea, that's why it's a last resort.

SAM

Just… please don't do anything stupid. 

DEAN

You know, Sam, by now you should really know not to ask that of me. Anyways, how we lookin’, Sabrina? 

SAM

Almost ready. 

Sam lifts up the jar of black goo and wrinkles his nose. 

SAM

We have enough of… whatever this is, to keep the rift open for maybe about an hour, so you need to find Cas and get back within that time. But, Dean, if you don't find him… 

DEAN

I am _not_ leaving him there. 

SAM

We can't lose both of you. Not now. Promise me you'll come back. 

  
  


Dean looks away from Sam. He goes back to fiddling with his machete. 

  
  


DEAN

Okay. I promise. 

Dean turns away to hide the guilt on his face. 

JACK (O.S)

Guys? Where are you?

SAM

Dammit. 

Jack enters in his Star Wars pyjamas, Miracle happily following behind him. He takes in the scene in front of him. 

JACK

You were gonna do it without me? 

DEAN

We didn't want you to worry. 

JACK

I am so _fucking_ sick of you guys keeping things from me! After everything we've been through, shouldn't we know not to do that anymore? We are supposed to be a family. Let me help. 

SAM

You're just a kid, Jack. This isn't your fight. 

JACK

But we all know I’m not a kid. I never was. And I know that isn't your fault, I know you guys would never have raised me like this if I was human, if you had a choice. I don't blame you. This is my fight. Cas made that deal to protect me. So tell me what I can do to help. 

Dean looks at Jack, an almost devastated expression on his face. This is his kid, and he's been raised just like he was - into hunting, without a choice. His expression shifts to determination.

  
  


DEAN

Keep Miracle out of the way, the last thing we need is her following me through the portal. Go to the infirmary and prepare bandages, gauze, we’ll probably need a suture kit too. This thing probably isn't letting go of Cas without a fight. So I'm gonna give it one.

JACK

On it.

Jack turns to leave. Dean grabs his shoulder and turns him around, then pulls him into a tight hug. Jack hugs back, a confused look on his face. 

DEAN

(whispering)

Be good. 

JACK

Dad-

DEAN

Go. 

Jack pulls away. He opens his mouth to say something, but Dean shakes his head. Jack glares at Dean. 

JACK

I'll see you when you get back. 

  
  


Jack takes off towards the infirmary, Miracle bounding after him. 

SAM

I always told myself I'd never raise my kid as a hunter. 

DEAN

Yeah, well, it's not like we had much of a choice. 

SAM

That's what you used to say about dad. Okay, I think we're ready. I just have to add the goo and say the incantation. 

DEAN

We gotta come up with a better name than “goo”. 

SAM

Well, hopefully we'll never have to talk about this stuff again. You ready?

DEAN

No. Do it. 

Sam slowly adds the goo to the bowl, chanting in enochian as he does. A crackling sound as a shimmering, golden portal opens before them. Dean takes a deep breath. 

SAM

One hour. I better see you coming back through that portal. 

DEAN

Bye, Sam. 

SAM

Dean? Dean, what- 

Dean holsters his machete, and steps through. 

  
  


UNKNOWN. THE EMPTY. 

Dean steps into the darkness, the light from the portal seeming brighter in the endless black. He squares his shoulders, sets his jaw and presses on. 

DEAN

Cas? 

No answer. 

DEAN

Shit. Cas!

  
  
  


EXT. PURGATORY. NIGHT. (FLASHBACK). 

Dean and Castiel sit around a small campfire. A few meters away, Benny lays asleep, his back to them. Dean keeps his hand on his knife. He shuffles restlessly, occasionally glaring daggers at the angel. Castiel sighs. 

CASTIEL

I'm sorry, Dean. 

DEAN

(angrily)

Oh, you're sorry? That's supposed to make it okay? 

Benny grunts in his sleep. Dean and Castiel watch him for a moment. He doesn't stir again. 

CASTIEL 

I did it to protect you, Dean. The leviathans are still after me, I shouldn't be here. I'm just putting you in danger. 

DEAN

Protecting me, huh? You left me alone in monster land. What about you? Who’s going to protect _you?_

Castiel’s expression softens. Dean’s face remains stony.

CASTIEL 

Dean, you're more than capable of handling monsters, but leviathan? If you die because of me-

DEAN

What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved? 

A twig snaps among the trees. Dean stands, unholstering his knife. Castiel flicks his angel blade down from his sleeve. 

CASTIEL 

Vampires. 

DEAN

How many?

CASTIEL 

Three, maybe four. 

Dean stretches out his neck. He looks over his shoulder at Castiel and grins. 

DEAN

You ready? 

Castiel nods. Together, they charge into the trees. 

  
  


UNKNOWN. THE EMPTY. 

Dean keeps walking, frustration on his face. He stops, closes his eyes. Takes a breath. Another. 

DEAN

Come on, Cas, where are you…? I need you to come back, I need-

He opens his eyes, turns around. Cut to his point of view, and in the distance, his back to him - Castiel. Dean takes off running. 

DEAN

Cas! 

Castiel doesn't acknowledge him. Dean runs faster. Finally, _finally,_ he reaches him. He stops suddenly - something is wrong. 

DEAN

Cas?

Slowly, Castiel turns. Dean’s face goes from hopeful to terrified. This isn't Cas. It _looks_ like him, but it's all wrong - it's face breaks into a chilling smile. Dean stumbles backwards. 

DEAN

No. 

THE EMPTY

Hello, Dean. 

Dean backs up a few more steps - The Empty grabs hold of the collar of his shirt. 

DEAN

Get out of him!

The Empty giggles, then laughs manically. 

THE EMPTY

You think I’m _possessing_ that sorry excuse for an angel? You think I would _want_ to be in the driver's seat of that angst-filled Lincoln Continental? No, no, I just picked a visage that was familiar to you. Would you prefer I put on something else? Like…

The Empty shimmers black for a second and then comes back into focus - as ALASTAIR. Dean’s breath catches in his throat. He shudders. The Empty smiles again. Dean forces his face into an angry expression, tries to hide the fear he has of The Empty in this form. 

DEAN

You're it, aren't you? The Empty. 

THE EMPTY 

You sure catch on quick, don't you? I understand what the angel sees in you. Yes, I’m “It”. 

DEAN

Where is he, you son of a bitch?

THE EMPTY

Why? It's not like you're going to see him again. In fact, you're not going to see anyone. That portal of yours is going to close eventually, and you'll be stuck here, forever, with little old me. 

  
  


Dean tries to pull away, raising his right fist to strike. The Empty grabs his hand and _squeezes._ Dean’s hand breaks. He screams. 

THE EMPTY

That wasn't nice. 

The Empty punches Dean in the stomach; he doubles over. Another punch to the face. He falls to the floor - the skin above his eyebrow splits, blood pouring down. He blinks it away. Dean kicks out, striking The Empty in the shin. It merely smiles wider. 

THE EMPTY

(sarcastically)

Ouch. 

The Empty holds its hand up, then clenches it into a fist. Dean screams, keeps screaming - he tries to stand but the pain overwhelms him. The Empty unclenches it's fist. 

THE EMPTY

You know, I can do _anything_ here. Anything I want. And right now, what I want, is for you to suffer. 

Dean tries to shuffle backwards. The Empty clenches its hand again. Dean screams again, writhing on the floor. Blood begins to trickle from his nose, his ears, and the corners of his mouth. 

THE EMPTY

You can't get away, Dean. You can't stop me. You shouldn't have come for him. He's mine. And now, so are you. I'm going to kill you, and then you'll be here for me to tear limb from pretty limb, forever. 

A hand grabs The Empty’s arm. 

CASTIEL

(furious)

Leave. Him. Alone. 

The Empty unclenches its fist. Dean sighs in relief, looks in Castiel’s direction. Dried blood cakes the lower half of his face. His left eye is bruised and swollen almost shut. Dean smiles. Even covered in blood and exhausted, he's still devastatingly handsome. Still Cas. 

THE EMPTY

You. You're awake. 

CASTIEL

You will let Dean go or I will- 

THE EMPTY

You’ll _what_ , Castiel? Your grace doesn't work here. 

The Empty shakes free of Castiel. It grabs Dean by the hair, wrenches his head back. Dean spits an alarming amount of blood. He looks into its eyes, a defiant expression on his face. 

THE EMPTY

I told you, Castiel. I told you I'd make you watch as I tore him apart. 

DEAN

You want me? You have me. Just let Cas go. 

CASTIEL

Dean, no! 

THE EMPTY

But where's the fun in that?

The Empty grabs Dean by the throat and lifts him into the air. Dean grasps at its hands, choking. Castiel stands, lunges towards the machete in the holster on Dean's belt. Before the Empty can react, Castiel brings it swinging down, severing The Empty's hand. The Empty screams. Dean falls to the floor, gasping for air. Castiel hauls him up, cups his face. Dean sways slightly on his feet. 

CASTIEL

Are you okay?

DEAN

Cas-

THE EMPTY

No! No, this is _my_ realm! I call the shots!

Castiel lets go of Dean’s cheek and steps protectively in front of him. He glares at The Empty. Raises the machete. 

CASTIEL

Either you let us leave freely or I cut something else off. I will not tell you twice. 

The Empty looks between the machete and Castiel’s face. It roars angrily and then disappears. Castiel deflates, turns around to look at Dean. Dean pulls Cas close, tucks his head into his neck. Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s waist. 

DEAN

I thought I told you not to get dead again. 

CASTIEL

I’m so sorry. 

Dean pulls himself away. His eyes search Castiel’s face, drinking him in. He takes Castiel’s hand in his unbroken one. Castiel laces their fingers together and squeezes. 

DEAN

Let's go home. 

Dean takes a step forward, and then collapses. Castiel catches him before he hits the ground. 

CASTIEL

Dean?!

He sits Dean down, holds onto his shoulders to steady him with one hand. Cups his cheek with the other, just because he can. 

  
  


DEAN

(weakly)

I-I’m fine, just… 

CASTIEL

You've lost a lot of blood. I don't think I have enough grace to heal you… I can stop the bleeding, fix your hand and the cuts but… I'm sorry. We need to get you to a hospital. 

DEAN

Yeah, about that… 

CASTIEL

Don’t talk. We can worry about it once we get home. Can you walk? 

Dean shakes his head. He lifts his unbroken hand to cover the hand Castiel is using to cradle his face. 

DEAN

Go. 

CASTIEL

You can't seriously think I'd leave you here. 

DEAN

Cas, I’m about 30 seconds from passing out here. What're you gonna do, carry me? 

Castiel rolls his eyes, then scoops Dean up in his arms, with much more effort than it should take for an angel. Dean makes a noise of indignation. 

DEAN

Dude-

CASTIEL

I’m not leaving here without you. Understand?

DEAN

You _have_ to. I'm just gonna slow you down. 

CASTIEL

_Understand?_

DEAN

I understand. 

  
  
  
  


INT. WAR ROOM. MORNING. 

Sam leans against the table, eyes glued to the portal. He bites his nails nervously. Jack sits cross legged on the table next to him. 

JACK

They only have a few minutes left, what if-

SAM

They're going to make it. They have to. 

JACK

But-

The portal glows brightly as Castiel steps through, carrying an unconscious and heavily bloodied Dean. Sam hurries forward to help support Castiel. Jack jumps down from the table. 

SAM

What happened? 

CASTIEL

The Empty - it was torturing him, it was going to kill him, I got there just in time. He needs a hospital. Sam, it- it looked like Alastair. 

SAM

Shit. Cas, everyone is gone - it's just us. 

CASTIEL

We’ll do it ourselves, we have to try. I can't lose him. 

SAM

You won't. Jack, go get the car keys from Dean’s room. 

Jack takes a terrified look at his fathers before he sprints towards Dean’s room. 

SAM

The closest hospital is Smith County. 

  
  


EXT. HIGHWAY. MORNING. 

The impala speeds along the highway. 

INT. EMERGENCY ROOM. MORNING. 

Sam and Castiel burst through the doors, supporting Dean between them. His hand and the cuts on his face have been healed, but the dried blood on his face highlights the steadily worsening paleness. The floor is a mess of papers, dropped by nurses as they ceased to exist. An empty wheelchair lies overturned in the middle of the room. 

SAM

Jack, go get blood. Dean’s type is O. 

JACK

(shakily)

I-I…

SAM

Jack, he's going to be okay, but you need to hurry. We’ll be just down the hall, okay? 

Castiel gives Jack a shaky, reassuring smile. 

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. DAY. 

Sam opens the door and holds it as Castiel carries Dean in. He lays him down gingerly on the bed. Sam rifles through drawers, collecting tubing, needles, tape and alcohol wipes. Castiel threads his hands through Dean’s hair. Dean groans. 

CASTIEL

Hold on, Dean…

DEAN

(slurring)

Cas?

CASTIEL

I’m here. 

DEAN

No, you- you died. You can't be…

CASTIEL

You saved me, remember? I'm here, Dean. I'm not leaving. 

Jack enters, out of breath, blood bags in hand. Sam takes them from him and gets to work. He attaches the tubing to the needle, then to a bag. He passes the bag to Jack. 

SAM

Attach this to the stand. 

JACK

Okay. 

DEAN

S’mmy? 

Sam tries to insert the needle into Dean’s arm. His shaking hands miss the vein. He tries again. Misses again. Dean tries to pull away. 

SAM

(frustrated)

Come on! 

JACK

Let me. 

Jack calmly takes the needle from Sam, who steps back. He holds Dean’s arm in place with one hand and inserts the needle with the other. 

JACK

Got it. 

He tapes the tube in place. Sam releases a breath. He hugs Jack tightly. 

SAM

Good job, kid. 

JACK

Now what? 

CASTIEL

Now we wait. 

Sam crosses the room on his long legs and pulls Castiel into a hug.

SAM

It's so good to see you.

CASTIEL

You too. 

JACK

Dad…

Castiel prys himself from Sam’s grasp. Jack throws himself at Castiel, who takes him into his arms with a grunt. 

JACK

I missed you so much. 

CASTIEL

I missed you too. 

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. DAY. 

Castiel sits beside Dean, holding his hand up to his lips. His thumb rubs back and forth over the back of Dean’s hand. Sam and Jack sit in the corner, Sam asleep against the wall, Jack asleep against Sam. The colour has returned to Dean's cheeks, his face a relaxed expression. The blood has been cleaned up, but some red streaks remain on his chin. Slowly, Dean opens his eyes. 

DEAN

Cas?

CASTIEL

Hello, Dean. 

DEAN

(tearfully)

 _Cas._ You're here, I- where is here?

CASTIEL

Smith County Hospital. You were… you were hurt and I couldn't heal you completely. 

Dean tries to sit up. He sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth and slumps back down.

CASTIEL

Are you in pain?

Dean shakes his head. A pointed look from Castiel. Dean nods. 

CASTIEL

Where?

DEAN

All over.

Castiel starts to stand. 

CASTIEL

I’ll go get you some pain killers-

Dean catches his hand. 

DEAN

No! No, don’t- Please. Don’t leave me. 

CASTIEL

Okay, I won't. I won't leave. Ever again, I promise. 

Dean picks at the IV in his arm. Castiel takes his hand and pulls it away. 

CASTIEL

Don't do that. 

DEAN

How long left?

CASTIEL

About half an hour. Try to go back to sleep. 

DEAN

You'll be here when I wake up?

CASTIEL

Of course. 

Dean closes his eyes again. Castiel hesitates for a moment before resting his palm against Deans cheek. Dean leans into it. 

CASTIEL 

Rest. I'll be here. 

DEAN

I was... supposed to be the one saving you...

Dean falls asleep. 

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. AFTERNOON. 

Sam pokes Dean’s shoulder. Dean groans. He opens his eyes, grimaces, then covers his face with his hands. 

SAM

Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. We left Miracle at home. 

CASTIEL

Miracle? What's Miracle?

SAM

Dean’s dog. 

DEAN

(muffled through his hands)

We're not keeping her. 

Sam pulls the IV out of Dean’s arm. Dean yelps. He uncovers his face to glare at Sam. 

DEAN

That hurt. 

SAM

Sorry. You good to go? 

DEAN

Yeah, can you just… give me a minute with Cas? 

SAM

Yeah, of course. Hey, Jack, come to the cafeteria with me, I’ll need help carrying coffee for everyone.

Sam hold the door open for Jack. Before he leaves, he turns to look at Dean and waggles his eyebrows. 

DEAN

Fuck off, Sammy.

Sam laughs as he jogs down the hallway to catch up with Jack. Dean sits up with a groan and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. He stands and starts to stretch before he thinks better of it, still clearly in pain. He opens his mouth to speak at the same time as Castiel. 

DEAN CASTIEL

Cas- Dean-

DEAN

Oh. Uh, you go first.

CASTIEL

I’m sorry. 

DEAN

You're… sorry?

CASTIEL

About what I said before I… I shouldn't have-

DEAN

(quietly)

Oh. It's okay. 

CASTIEL

Dean-

Something shutters behind Dean’s eyes. He forces a smile and gives Castiel his patented “no homo” shoulder pat. 

DEAN

It's okay, Cas. It's already forgotten. Everyone says things they don't mean. 

CASTIEL

_Dean._

DEAN

I’m gonna go get the car started. 

Dean pushes past Castiel and walks out the door. Castiel stares helplessly after him before taking off at a run. 

INT. HOSPITAL CORRIDOR. AFTERNOON. 

Dean walks down the corridor, wiping his eyes. His shoulders hunch in on himself, a tell tale sign that Dean is trying and failing to repress. Castiel runs after him.

CASTIEL

Dean, wait! 

Dean stops and turns around, glaring at his shoes. 

DEAN

Cas, I don’t need your pity. I misunderstood, clearly. It’s my fault. 

Castiel growls frustratedly. He grabs Dean’s shoulders and pushes him back against the wall. Dean, startled, lets him. His back hits plaster with a soft _thud_ and a gasp. He looks at Castiel's lips for a moment before making eye contact. 

DEAN

Cas?

CASTIEL

You _misunderstood?_ What about _any_ of what I said was up for interpretation?

DEAN

But-

CASTIEL

(angrily, exasperated)

You didn’t let me finish. You _never_ let me explain myself. I was saying sorry for saying what I said _then._ I should have said it sooner. 

DEAN

So… so you meant it? 

CASTIEL

Of course I meant it. Did you? 

DEAN

What?

CASTIEL

I heard your prayer, Dean. When I was gone. 

DEAN

I… I meant it. It scares me to death, but I meant it. 

Castiel smiles. A beautiful, radiant, glowing thing. Still pressed up against the wall, Dean smiles too. He lets his head drop forwards onto Castiel’s shoulder. 

DEAN

(laughing)

Fuck, I love you. 

Castiel brings one hand up to Dean’s face, leaving the other one firmly on his shoulder. He guides his chin until Dean is looking right at him. He leans forwards slightly, then tilts his head in question. Dean closes the gap and kisses him, soft but desperate. Cas kisses back, hungry but gentle. Dean pulls away but doesn't stray far, keeping his forehead resting against Cas’. 

DEAN

I wish we did that sooner. 

CAS

We have time. 

Dean laughs bitterly. 

DEAN

We're going to pick a fight with God, Cas. No way we get out of this alive. 

CAS

We will. Have faith. 

DEAN

In what?

CAS

In me. In Jack. Sam. Your family. There is nothing we can't do, Dean. 

Dean leans in and presses another kiss to Cas’ lips, almost in awe of how easy it is. 

DEAN

Let's kick it in the ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not deancas if there isnt a bit of miscommunication, right?
> 
> i know it probably wouldve been better as a full circle kind of thing thing for cas to be the one to get hurt and dean to be the one to carry him out but i fucking HATE writing hurt!cas and dean is the character i project most onto so i have no problems beating the shit out of him. the way they crack open the empty is dumb as hell but i kind of wrote myself into a corner with this one, if i'm honest. ANYWAYS, there was a hint in here for what i have planned for Jack's endgame, did you catch it? 
> 
> also the reason i go from calling Cas "castiel" to "cas" in actions after the kiss is because by removing the suffix "iel" from his name im removing "of god", signifying cas shifting allegiance fully from heaven to dean.
> 
> please give me kudos and comments its christmas and i have to feed my family somehow - dean


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings 
> 
> i wrote this over the course of like. three weeks and kind of just skim read it before posting so if i forgot anything im so sorry. anyways uhhh  
> internalized homophobia, sam and dean talk about the abuse they went through as kids, dean tells sam about john breaking his arm, the f slur is used, cas and dean talk about hell, dean vaguely implies alastair raped him. i think thats about it but if i forgot anything let me know and i'll edit this.

INT. WAR ROOM. EVENING. 

Dean, Cas, Sam, and Jack sit around the table. Dean and Cas sit somehow even closer than they used to, the usual tension between them gone but replaced with something just as intense. Dean shoots an anxious glance as Sam as he takes Cas’ hand in his. Sam gives him a sad but reassuring smile. Dean smiles back. The atmosphere of the room is tense, Amara’s plan sitting heavy on their shoulders. Jack stares at his hands. 

SAM

Jack, whatever you choose, we’ll support you. 

JACK

I… I think I would like some time to decide. 

DEAN

We still have a couple of days before Amara thinks Chuck will give up on her. Sleep on it, okay? 

SAM

But… if we choose the second option, can we even trust Amara?

DEAN

Yes. 

SAM

I think you might be a little biased, Dean. 

DEAN

What? No, this has  _ nothing  _ to do with that! Think about what she's going to have to do. Chuck is her brother. Both plans are a lose-lose situation for her. Either Jack absorbs her power, leaving her human, or she absorbs Jack’s power. Either way, it ends the same. 

JACK

And… if she absorbs my grace, I'll be human? 

DEAN

Yes. 

JACK

And if I take  _ hers _ … I’ll be God. 

DEAN

Pretty much. 

  
  


Dean squeezes Cas’ hand as he says it. Cas squeezes back. 

JACK

Dad? What do you think?

CAS

I think… whatever you do, it's the right choice. Of course, there's a path I would like for you to follow, but… as much as I'd like for it to be, it's not my decision to make. It's down to you. Whatever you choose, we are  _ so  _ proud of you. 

Jack sniffles. Miracle stands, places her head on his knee and nudges his hand. Jack scratches her between the ears. 

JACK

I'm scared. 

DEAN

We’ll be there the whole time. 

SAM

We won't let anything happen to you. 

Jack smiles gratefully. He gives Miracle another scratch between the ears, then yawns. 

JACK

I’m gonna go to bed early, I need to think. 

CAS

I’ll bring you a mug of hot cocoa. 

JACK

Thanks. Goodnight, guys. 

CAS DEAN SAM

Goodnight. ‘Night. ‘Night, Jack. 

Jack shuffles out of the war room, Miracle following behind him. Dean smiles after them. 

SAM

I’m happy for you guys. 

Dean shifts awkwardly. He starts to pull his hand from Cas, who tightens his grip. 

CAS

Thank you, Sam. 

SAM

You guys deserve this. Seriously. 

Dean coughs uncomfortably. He picks on a loose thread on his jeans. Cas nudges him with his shoulder. 

CAS

Dean? Are you okay? 

DEAN

Hm? Yeah, I’m good. 

Dean stops picking at the thread on his jeans, instead moving his hand absent mindedly to his forearm. Cas and Sam share a knowing look. Sam jerks his head in the direction of the kitchen, raising his eyebrows. Cas nods. 

CAS

I’m going to go make Jack his cocoa. 

Cas squeezes Dean’s hand again, then stands and leaves him alone with Sam. Sam stands, hesitates for a second, then sits in the seat Cas was occupying. Dean pretends not to notice. 

SAM

Talk to me, man. What's going on? 

DEAN

Nothing. 

SAM

Dean. You don't have to lie to me. 

DEAN

I know. I just… I've spent my whole life hiding this from you, and from myself… and now it's just  _ out _ there. I can't run from it anymore. And I'm scared of when you'll realise that I’m… wrong. And you'll leave. 

SAM

I will  _ never  _ think less of you because of this, Dean. Never. You are my big brother. There is nothing you could say, or do, or be, to make me love you any less. 

Dean says nothing. He stares at Sam with a look of vulnerable, wide-eyed disbelief. 

SAM

Dean, the other day… you said you didn't let yourself “go there”. You never told me why. What happened? 

DEAN

Sam…

SAM

I want to know, Dean. Was it dad?

DEAN

Yeah. 

SAM

What happened?

DEAN

It was that hunt I went on with dad back in ‘95… The uh, the poltergeist in Maine. It was haunting a gay couple, and once we got rid of it, Dad said he had wanted to drop the case. Said it was “that faggots” fault I sprained my arm. So I went off at him. Stupid, really, but it was a few months after Sonny’s, after Robin. I just got so  _ mad.  _ And he figured it out. 

SAM

But you broke it. You'd never broken more than your finger before, you were really melodramatic about it. 

Dean gives Sam a pointed look. Sam, confused for a second, stares back. His eyes widen. 

SAM

No. 

DEAN

Yeah. 

SAM

Was that the only time he hurt you? 

Dean shakes his head. He looks away. 

SAM

Oh, Dean, I'm so sorry.

DEAN

What're you sorry for? You didn't know. 

SAM

Exactly. I never knew. I suspected but you always told me you just got hurt on a hunt. 

DEAN

You were a kid, Sammy. You already had so much of your childhood stolen by monsters and by dad moving us around so much. I didn't want you to know… 

SAM

You didn't want me to know we were living with one. I'm so sorry, Dean. I always thought about myself, about how much I resented dad for how much of a freak I felt, how lonely growing up on the road was. I had no idea what he was doing to you. 

Dean shakes his head. 

DEAN

I deserved it. I mouthed off. I was always screwing up. My only job was to take care of you and kill monsters and I couldn't even do that. 

SAM

Dean, you were a kid too. He never should've put that on you. He should have been the one taking care of us, not you. There's nothing you could have done to deserve the things dad did to you.

DEAN

If you say so, Sammy. 

SAM

I know so. You deserve to be happy. If you can be happy with Cas, do it. 

INT. DEAN’S BEDROOM. NIGHT. 

Dean, clad in his hot dog pyjama pants and a black t-shirt, lays curled on the left side of his bed, one arm underneath his pillow, the other over his stomach. He stares at the ceiling. A knock on his door pulls his attention. 

DEAN

Yeah? 

Cas pushes the door open, peeks through. Dean smiles softly. 

CAS

Can I come in?

DEAN

‘Course you can. 

Cas stands awkwardly next to Dean’s bed. Dean raises his eyebrows. 

DEAN

You just gonna stand there? 

CAS

I…

DEAN

I left space on the bed for a reason, you know? I know you don't sleep but you've gotta be tired, a lot has happened today. 

Cas toes his shoes off and moves towards the bed. He hesitates before taking off his trench coat and lying down next to Dean. Dean turns, curls into Cas’ chest. Cas, confused, wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulders. 

CAS

Are you okay?

Dean nods minutely, then pauses. He shakes his head.

DEAN

No. 

CAS

What's wrong? 

DEAN

I thought I'd never see you again. God, Cas, every time you die it's worse than the last. And we're going to be fighting  _ God, _ Cas. I'm so scared I'll have to watch you die again, and every time there's nothing I can do to stop it. 

Cas wipes a tear from Deans cheek with his thumb. 

CAS

I promise you I will do everything I can to stay with you. 

(after a moment)

Is that… all that's bothering you?

Dean shakes his head. 

CAS

Alastair? 

Dean takes a shuddering breath. Nods. 

CAS

Alastair is dead. He can't hurt you again. That was just The Empty. 

DEAN

Most of the time, Hell just feels like a bad dream. There are days I don't even think about it. But then I hear someone laugh in the same way he did, or blood splatters in just the wrong way and I- it's like I’m back there. And I can feel his hands on me and his breath on my neck and- It makes me wanna crawl out of my skin. He's been dead for over ten years and he still has this  _ hold  _ over me. It's weak. 

CAS

You are not weak, Dean. You are one of the strongest people I know. 

Dean doesn't say anything. Can’t say anything. He curls closer to Cas’ chest. 

CAS

Sleep, Dean. I’ll watch over you. 

  
  


INT. KITCHEN. MORNING. 

Dean sits pressed shoulder to shoulder with Cas, still steaming cup of black coffee in hand. Dean's hair sticks up in all directions, messed up from sleep (and maybe something else). Cas has ditched his trench coat for a pair of jeans and one of Dean's flannel shirts. Sam sits opposite them, sipping on a kale smoothie. Dean wrinkles his nose in disgust. Cas watches him, fond smile on his face. Sam looks Cas up and down. 

SAM

What's with the get-up?

CAS

I thought it was time for a change. 

DEAN

Once this is over, we’ll buy you some clothes if you like. 

CAS

I'm perfectly fine with wearing yours. Isn't that what boyfriends do, anyway? 

Dean’s eyes widen, red beginning to creep up his cheeks. He takes a large sip of coffee, then spits it back into his mug. 

DEAN

Ahhhhh it's still too hot. Fuck fuck fuck fuck-

SAM

(laughing)

Would you like some of my smoothie? 

DEAN

Screw you, Sam.

SAM

Rude. 

Sam and Dean keep bickering, words like “rabbit food” and “disgusting” and “fuck you” thrown back and forth across the table, while Cas takes Dean’s coffee and blows on it, trying to cool it down. Light footsteps pad down the hall. Miracle enters, followed by Jack, a determined look on his face. 

JACK

I’m ready.

  
  


INT. WAR ROOM. DAY. 

Team Free Will stands at one end of the table, Amara at the opposite. Cas glares at her as he protectively puts an arm around Dean's shoulder. Amara raises her eyebrows in amusement. 

AMARA 

I see you got your angel back. 

DEAN

Yeah. 

AMARA

Huh. I had no idea what was keeping you from me but… it's always been him, hasn't it? 

DEAN

(unadorned sincerity) 

Always. 

Amara studies them for a few moments before she turns her attention to Jack. Jack raises his hand in nervous greeting. 

JACK

Hello. 

AMARA

Hello. You must be my great nephew. I'm sorry we never met before, Jack. Dean tells me you've come to a decision? 

JACK

I have. I want… I want to be human. I don't wanna be God. 

Sam, Cas and Dean heave a collective sigh of relief. Jack looks over his shoulder and smiles at them. 

JACK

I’m only three. I want more time with my family. But... what do you want, Auntie?

Amara smiles sadly. 

AMARA

Chuck is my brother. My responsibility. Too long I sat idly by while he destroyed world after world for his stories. I cannot allow that to happen again. So whatever it takes, whatever sacrifices need to be made... so be it. This is my cross to bare. We need to wait until the last possible moment for me to take Jack's power, or there's a tiny chance I could explode. 

DEAN

_ Explode? _

AMARA 

Yes. I won't be able to absorb Chuck’s power with just mine alone, which is why I need Jack's. But until I take Chuck's as well, I'll be… unstable. Chuck will be at The Winchesters old home in Lawrence tonight. He's growing restless. I suggest we do it then. 

Jack nods solemnly. 

DEAN

Thank you. 

Amaras eyes flash with anger as her head whips round to Dean. Cas steps slightly in front of him, eyes narrowed. 

AMARA 

Don't you  _ dare _ thank me. I am about to take  _ everything  _ from my brother. How would you feel if you had to do this to Sam? 

CAS

Sam isn't trying to end the world.

DEAN

Cas, it's okay. 

Dean takes Cas’ hand. Cas relaxes. Amara glares at their hands for a second before looking away. 

AMARA

Oh, I almost forgot. 

Amara materialises two angel blades and puts them on the table. Sam picks one up, throws it up and down slightly. 

SAM

This is heavier than usual. 

AMARA

It won't kill him but it'll slow him down and distract him enough for me to take Jack's power. 

DEAN

Why are there only two? 

AMARA

Jack will need someone with him.

Dean picks up the other blade, stowing it in his jacket pocket. 

AMARA

Well, that's all there really is to say… I'll see you in Lawrence. Be there by 9pm. 

Amara disappears. Dean claps his hands together. 

DEAN

We have about 6 hours to kill. Jack, what do you wanna do?

JACK

Can we watch Star Wars?

DEAN

Original trilogy?

JACK

Duh. 

DEAN

That's my boy! 

INT. THE DEAN CAVE. EVENING. 

The end credits of Return of The Jedi roll on screen. Sam sits in the armchair furthest from the door, not paying attention to the movie, instead focused on a book in his lap. Jack sits upside-down on the sofa, feet dangling over the back rest. Dean sits on the other sofa, Cas’ head in his lap. Miracle lays on Cas’ legs, her head resting on his stomach as he pets her nose lazily. Dean twizzles a few strands of Cas’ hair between his fingers. 

CAS

So… if she always knew Luke was her brother, why did she kiss him?

DEAN

It's best if you don't think about it, Cas.

Dean glances at the clock on the wall. He gives a shaky sigh. 

DEAN

We should probably head out. Sam, Jack, can you guys meet us in the library? 

SAM

Sure. C’mon, Jack. 

Sam and Jack leave. Cas gently coaxes Miracle off of his lap and sits up. He gives Dean a look of worry. Dean brings a hand up to Cas’ face, thumb brushing against his lips. Green eyes stare into blue. Dean takes a breath before he pulls Cas close, into a lingering kiss that Cas returns. 

CAS

Dean?

DEAN

I love you. 

CAS

I love you too. Dean, what-?

DEAN

I just… I had to say it at least one more time. 

Cas pulls Dean’s hand from his face and takes it in both of his.

CAS

Say it again when this is over. 

  
  


INT. LIBRARY. EVENING. 

Sam and Jack stand in the doorway between the library and the war room. Jack bounces anxiously in place while Sam watches, worried expression on his face. 

SAM

It's gonna be okay, Jack. 

JACK

Yeah, I- I know. I'm still scared, though. 

SAM

Me, too. Cas is gonna be with you the whole time, and me and Dean won't let Chuck anywhere near you. We’ll protect you. 

JACK

It's not me I'm worried about. 

Sam claps him on the shoulder, putting on his best brave face.

SAM

We’ll be okay. We've fought worse guys than this before. 

  
  


Sam obviously doesn't believe what he’s saying, but Jack relaxes a little. Cas and Dean enter, hand in hand. Dean reaches into his pocket and tosses the keys to Sam. 

SAM

You sure? 

Dean looks at Cas. He smiles softly, then looks back at Sam. 

DEAN

Yeah, I’m sure. Jack, you're sitting shotgun. 

  
  


SAM

Okay. We all ready?

DEAN

As we’ll ever be. 

Dean pats his thighs and Miracle comes bounding over, tail wagging. Dean scratches her behind the ears. 

DEAN

Be good, okay? We’ll be back soon. 

  
  


Dean kisses Miracle on the forehead, then straightens up. 

CAS

Let's go. 

INT. THE IMPALA. NIGHT. 

The Impala weaves between the empty cars littered along the road, Sam in the drivers seat. Jack stares out the window from the passenger side. Sam reaches across, claps him on the shoulder with a reassuring smile that Jack halfheartedly returns. Cas and Dean sit close together in the back seat. Dean keeps his eyes forward as he takes Cas’ hand. Cas intertwines their fingers. Ramble On plays quietly from the stereo. 

EXT. THE WINCHESTER HOME, LAWRENCE, KS. NIGHT. 

The Winchesters step out of the Impala. A heavy tension fills the air, punctuated by each foot hitting the floor, each door closing quietly. Amara appears beside Dean. 

AMARA

Are you ready? 

DEAN

Is he in there?

AMARA

He is.

Dean looks over his shoulder at Jack, who is clutching at Cas’ arm, almost hiding behind him. 

DEAN

You ready? 

Jack nods rigidly, eyes wide and terrified, looking every bit the three year old he is. Dean steels himself before turning back to Amara. 

  
  


DEAN

Let’s do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i am so sorry. im sorry this took so long to get out, im sorry its so short, im sorry it kind of sucks. truth be told i was thinking of abandoning this but one nice comment and The Thing With Jared saved it. nothing like a bit of spite to keep you motivated. the next chapter might take a while to get out too, because i have no idea how to write action scenes. im going to put more focus on sam and eileen once she's back, but this is first and foremost a destiel fic because idk how to write het relationships. also i know its kind of out of character for dean and cas to be cuddling after being together for like a day but a) i dont care and b) dean is 99% certain theyre going to die tomorrow so what the hell, right?
> 
> anyways. yeah. thanks for reading, thanks for your comments even though i always forget to reply. keep staying safe, and i hope you had a good holiday :) - dean


End file.
